


Ratten Circus

by grenben, Jebible



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Circus, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grenben/pseuds/grenben, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jebible/pseuds/Jebible
Summary: Rat boy pursues his dream.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. the phantom thieves make a show

Once upon a time there was a little rat boy. He actually hated being a detective and wanted to pursue his dreams of being a circus performer. But he wanted to start... His own circus.  
At this moment in time, he was lucky enough to be partnered with the phantom thieves and found this as the perfect opportunity to start his own circus. He decided to plan everything out and then went to the phantom thieves meeting. Just as MC about to talk Akechi cut him off and started his speech

"Today the palace let's umm wait let me think uhh umm time to invade umm shido's pa-"

"As you a know I am a detective who is working on your case. I no longer need to uhh wait wait wait I have decided that you should all help me pursue my dream or I will result to revealing your identities. "

MC was shook. Everyone was shook to the core. Umm umm Yusuke.

He was cleaning his clothes and has nothing else to wear never mind.

They all question him but agree.

Then became the phantom thieves circus. Everyone had a beautiful outfit. And rat boy revealed he could transform into a rat.   
Crowds gathered inside the circus ⛺. As the phantom thieves changed into their circus outfits and then Rat boy noticed his dad in the audience crying tears of happiness because he has achieved the dream he wanted to have. Sae was also in the audience very very upset as she had found out that Makoto was performing and was very upset as she wanted Makoto to be in a famous circus.  
The lights suddenly dimmed as the show about to start...


	2. welcome to the show

Mishima and Kamoshida were flickering flashlights as the spot lights and then Kamoshida fell off the roof and died.  
No one cared though because they wanted to see that famous rat boy perform.  
Akechi's stage name was rat boy and Akira's was Mouse man. Yusuke's was paint boy and Futaba's was epic gamer girl 101. And Makoto's Yes Queen Slay and Ann's was American girl. And Ryuji's is delinquent from yandere simulator and Haru's stage name was dirt girl. And yeah the show started.  
It started with the clicking of Mishima's flashlight going on and off as epic_gamer_girl101 and Yes Queen Slay flew in from the trapezium and then cam cartwheeling in was American Girl and and Dirt girl and then delinquent from yandere simulator fell down from the sky and fell into the shark pond. As well as Yusuke. I mean paint boy. They all had very sad faces faces. Very null faces. I mean dull not null. They kind of mean the same thing.  
Then strode in on an elephant, was mouse man. And on as giraffe that waddling backwards, a rat boy slid down the giraffes throat and into the sky as the phantom thieves caught rat boy in a human pyramid.   
All of a sudden... Someone burst through the door....


End file.
